


| A Bond |

by MiddyMi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddyMi/pseuds/MiddyMi
Summary: It all started at a cafe around the corner from the cop shop... Where will it lead?





	| A Bond |

The scent of coffee flooded the room as I poured a french-pressed cup into a mug for one of the cafe patrons. It was strong, with hints of hazelnut. The smell made my chest warm. With finesse, I slid the filled mug across the counter to a smiling woman who said her thanks and went on her way, and I was left to my own yet again. The cafe had been particularly quiet that day, and I was keen to blame it on the rain. No one wanted to be out when it was pouring, right?

It’d been a few months since the androids made their demands and finally integrated into society, co-existing with humans. It wasn’t an easy start and kinks were still being smoothed out, but it was far better than it ever had been before. Personally, I was for the reform. If they wanted freedom, who were we to stop them? In fact, most android encounters I’d experienced had been better than my encounters with actual humans. Humans lacked a certain… decency that androids possessed. It was ironic to think that androids held more humanity than humanity did itself.

Lost in my thoughts, I’d barely heard the chime of the doorbell signalling a new customer had stepped inside. Wiping down the counter, I raised my eyes to find the face of the patron who’d entered, and I was met by the (perfect) brown eyes of an android I’d seen quite a few times in recent weeks. He was tall, sporting a sharp black trench coat with the knot of a black tie popping out against the white button-up he had beneath it. A good-looking man with a professional air about him. I’d seen him wander in with an older man before, and I may have overheard some talk of police business, so I knew he was an officer. He definitely looked the part.

Something about his presence always made me lose my composure, though.

“Hi,” I greeted casually and brushed my fingers over my cheek to tuck loose strands of hair behind my ear, “What can I get for you?”

The ring of light on his temple spun a brief yellow and he graced his lips with a smile, his hands still tucked nicely into his pockets.

“An assorted half dozen, please,” the android spoke, his voice like velvet. Up until that point, I hadn’t heard his voice so closely. It was mainly the other officer that did the talking. The _loud_ talking.

“No problem!” I responded and punched the order into the tablet at the till, my eyes breaking away from the screen to sneak a peek at him.

Bad timing. He was still looking right at me, and that realization sent my eyes right back to my tablet and a ripe amount of blood to my cheeks. That was something else I liked about androids; they were _gorgeous_. They were designed that way, of course, and yet it still continued to catch me off-guard. It was bad for someone who was weak to effortlessly falling for strangers; Someone exactly like me, in fact.  
I left the till and fumbled with the box, slowly picking out six donuts from the front rack. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and I barely noticed I’d been holding my breath since I stepped away, especially when I noticed his gaze through the display case.

_Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look…_

It was a grand relief to find that I was able to obey my own command. The box was now full, packed with six of the best donuts I thought we had to offer. After one last general inspection (why am I being so careful?) I closed the lid and slid it across the counter, my once casual smile now replaced with one far more nervous.

“That’ll be six dollars, please,” I managed, keeping my eyes on him to ensure I didn’t look like a complete coward. It almost seemed like he himself faltered a bit, especially when my words seemed to shake him from his thoughts and cast an equally nervous smile across his lips. The brown-haired man lowered his hand to the reader instilled into the counter and I watched as the flesh of his hand swam back and revealed his android skin beneath, a dazzling white in contrast to his human skin. My tablet dinged and notified me that payment was received, and the android pulled his hand away from the scanner. Like magic, the white plastic was replaced with the colour of his flesh and he took the box with that same smile, but his eyes were still on me.

“Have a nice day,” I told him, unsure if he needed me to let him know that was all I needed, even if I did want him to hang around a bit. His rain-soaked hair was a sight to behold.

The officer’s lips parted slightly, in thought, and the LED burned a bright yellow against his skin. What was he thinking, I wondered. It was almost as if he was conflicted. While I contemplated his state of mind, the man grasped the box and took a step back, though he still faced my direction.

“Thank you, Jen,” he said, and hearing my name from his lips shook me to my core, “But… can I ask you a… _personal_ question?”

My blue eyes widened at his inquiry. _So formal. What could he possibly want to ask? He already knows my name…_ “Yes?”

His slender fingers readjusted their grip on the box, an anxious habit. If it weren’t for that light on his temple, he would’ve seemed entirely human.

“Would you happen to be free this afternoon? While I’m aware you’re currently on shift, I would very much like to speak with you, but I don’t want to distract you from your work,” he stated factually, and his words had me frozen in place. I would’ve thought he was pulling my leg if the circle on his temple wasn’t still spinning yellow. He was thinking… Those hands, still shifting on the box, so anxious. He wasn’t kidding. My eyes fell to the tablet which displayed the time and I swallowed the frog in my throat, gauging if I was even capable of meeting his eyes again. My shift was over at two, which was approximately an hour and a half away. Was I actually considering saying yes?

_Of course you are_, I thought, and I did my best to muster up the courage to see his face again.

“Sure… I’m off at two, but, um… if that’s too soon, we can figure something else out,” I told him, annoyed by how hot my cheeks felt. My comment, however, seemed to relax him. The wheel of yellow calmed to a light blue and his expression loosened, as did his tensed fingers on the donut box.

“I’m sure I could tell Lieutenant Anderson I have business to attend to,” the man told me with a cheeky grin, “How about I meet you here for quarter past? We could take things from there.”

Who was I to deny an officer?

_Yeah, as if **that** was why I was agreeing_.

“Yeah, for sure,” I replied, life springing back into my skin, “Until then.”

“Until then,” he repeated with a dashing smile and lifted a single hand at his departure before leaving the cafe altogether.

\--

Time moved both much too quick and far too slow. I clocked out and made myself moderately presentable, though nothing felt like enough. Standing next to an android would make any human pale in comparison. So I sucked it up and seated myself at a two-person table near the front window so that the mysterious android officer could see me when he walked by and I could see him just as well.

_Tick tock_.

Right on schedule, the dark-jacketed man stepped toward the window and gave the glass a hollow knock, smiling wide when I met his eyes. It was still pouring outside, and it was obvious he’d walked through it without concern. He gestured for me to meet him outside and so I did, abandoning the safety of the cafe to meet a stranger by the window.

“Hello again,” he greeted, his brown eyes modestly taking me in, “The weather surely didn’t clear up in our favour. I’ve anticipated this, and I’ve come prepared.”

The android lifted a closed umbrella into view and slowly pushed it open, taking a step closer so that it covered both our heads. “I figured we could take a walk, if that’s alright?”

“A walk sounds great,” I agreed without question and followed his lead as he took to the sidewalk, ensuring that the umbrella had me entirely covered. Recalling previous experiences, I hadn’t remembered any guy being even remotely gentlemanly. This guy was on a whole new level. Who wouldn’t be flattered?

“I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Connor,” the man stated, turning his head down toward me, “I… realize I may have startled you with your name earlier. But I can assure you, I’m no stalker.”

“Well, my name-tag _is_ right there,” I reasoned aloud, figuring that to be the only way for him to know, “But it’s good to know you aren’t stalking me. Always a plus.”

He laughed. It was subtle and lovely. I gripped the strap of my bag and pushed my gaze forward, not wanting my eyes to linger too long.

“So you wanted to talk…? You aren’t going to arrest me, are you?” I joked. It seemed enough to calm my nerves a little, especially when it earned me another chuckle.

“I have no reason to arrest you.”

There was a pause. When I looked up, the circle on his temple spun that same yellow from earlier.

“Ever since I’ve started joining the lieutenant on his cafe excursions, you’ve caught my eye,” he finally said, though ironically he was looking anywhere but my eyes, “Today, I told him I would pick up his usual order alone so that I would have a chance to talk to you. If I was with the lieutenant, I don’t think I would’ve been able to get a word in. He has a… certain way about him.”

_Caught his eye?_ In a world with millions of other people, millions with more than I had, it was cumbersome for me to believe it. Donning a dirty apron and up-done hair wasn’t exactly flattering, either.

“Oh,” was all I could muster. Damn, would that sound negative? My palms were cold but they were still breaking a sweat.

“I mean, I didn’t really expect that,” I clarified before he had time to misinterpret, “Sorry, I’m a little flustered…”

“Don’t apologize, it’s completely normal,” the officer said as he led us down a path toward the water, “Your vitals are particularly high. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

The concern on his face was admirable. It only made my heart quicken. Was he going to notice that too?

“N-No, not uncomfortable, just… nervous,” I mentioned, using the bend in the sidewalk as an excuse to look away, “It’s not everyday that someone tells me I caught their eye.”

“Nervous?” Connor said, gently bumping my arm as he redirected our path to follow along the edge of the water beside the park, “I guess that’s what I’m feeling as well. A weightlessness… here.”

He pressed his palm to the middle of his torso, and I knew exactly what he meant. I could feel the swirling of anxiety in the depths of my chest, shooting signals again and again that I was bound to do something wrong, that this was all wrong, that I was being played for a fool. Was it right?

“I’d like to invite you to… _hang out_ sometime,” the android spoke, curling his fingers tighter around the umbrella’s handle, “I realize that this is quite out of the blue, and I’ll understand if you decline. I’ve been advised not to be too forward, but my instincts are telling me that this is a good time.”

The words _hang out_ sounded so unnatural coming from him. Someone must have used the phrase and he was trying to put it to use, but it was a stark contrast from the rest of his formal dialogue. It was oddly adorable.

“I’d love that,” I responded, voice trembling. The sight of him beam at my acceptance was a priceless occurrence. I hoped I’d be seeing more of that.

“Great!” he exclaimed and the LED ring spun its brilliant blue, “When are you free?”

_Right now_ came to mind but a part of me figured that was too easy, wasn’t it?

“Well, I’m… free right now,” I responded, a little shocked that I actually admitted it out loud, “I’m also off work tomorrow. I-If that’s too soon, we could do something when it works for you.”

A look of contemplation crossed his features. Plotting, you thought. Maybe he was about to rescind everything and take his leave. I mean, he wouldn't be wrong to, right? It wasn't like this would be my first time making this mistake. Instead, though, his smile returned to his face.  
“How about we make plans for dinner tonight?” he suggested, a look of hopefulness in his eyes. How was I supposed to say no to that?

“Oh, dinner sounds great,” I replied with the dash of uncertainty, “But… I thought androids didn't need to eat?”

“There are specialty places that serve both human food and food that is safe for androids,” he explained, stopping along the fence so he could focus on me, “I’d be happy to share a table with you at six. Is six optimal?”

His choice of words, while formal, made me giggle. It wasn’t often I heard someone talk like that.

“Optimal indeed,” I answered him.

Connor turned his head to look out at the water, the LED wheel spinning and processing. After a few seconds of silence, it faded to blue and we met eyes again. “A table has been reserved. Do you need a ride to the location?”

“Oh, n-no, I have a car. An address would be great though. Here.”

I withdrew my phone from my bag and held it out to him, hoping he would understand the gesture. With little hesitation, he reached out to touch my phone, revealing the skin beneath his synthetic flesh as he had earlier that day. It only lasted a moment, though.

“Our numbers have been exchanged,” he told me, an almost excitable smile on his face, “I’ll message you the address and will be there by six.”

Gosh, if I wasn’t putty under his gaze.

“Thank you! I’ll see you there,” I said with a similar grin and stepped out from under the safety of his umbrella, facing the rain without fear.

“Until then?” he questioned.

“Until then,” I replied giddily, pulling up my hood and waving him off.


End file.
